


Желание

by fandom_The_Witcher_2019



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Witcher_2019
Summary: В последний день старого года Киаран доверяет Йорвету своё новогоднее желание
Relationships: Ciaran aep Easnillien/Iorveth
Kudos: 6





	Желание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799023) by [softestpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/softestpunk). 



Йорвет вздрогнул, почувствовав, как кто-то садится с ним рядом. Сегодня, впервые за очень долгое время, он немного расслабился, позволив себе быть чуть менее бдительным.

Киаран изящно опустился на поваленное бревно рядом с ним и, образец грациозности, едва коснулся своим плечом Йорвета, по чистой случайности сидевшего на стволе в совершенном одиночестве.

Скоя’таэли Йорвета были верными товарищами, но относились к нему с таким почтением, что редко решались приблизиться к нему без необходимости. Йорвет думал, что так относились к королям в старину.

Но на Киарана это не распространялось. Он не был первым эльфом, встреченным Йорветом после ущелья Гидры — но стал первым, кто принёс ему присягу и встал с ним плечом к плечу. Эльф всегда был хорошим воином, а теперь стал и самым лучшим другом.

На его приятном, умном лице играли блики от костра. Йорвет запоздало порадовался, что послушал совета этого молодого эльфа — их собратья действительно нуждались хотя бы в одной ночи, полной тепла и радости, да и успех нападения незадолго до того изрядно улучшил его душевное состояние. Проломить головы нескольким dh'oine — и настроение сразу поднималось, а жизнь становилась лучше.

— Ты на меня пялишься, — сказал Киаран, и улыбка тронула идеальный изгиб его губ.

— На тебя все пялятся, — не смутился Йорвет. — Нисколько не сомневаюсь, что ты давно привык к этому.

— Хм-м-м… Да, — сказал Киаран. — Но есть те, кто просто смотрит — и те, кто хочет видеть меня рядом.

Йорвет почувствовал, как стиснуло горло. Он боялся спросить, к кому из названных причисляет его Киаран: любой ответ того потребовал бы от него действий, к которым он ещё не был готов.

— Какое желание ты загадал? — Киаран прервал повисшую тишину.

— Желание? — смутившись, переспросил Йорвет.

— Старый год уходит сегодня. Завтра первый день уже нового года, — пояснил Киаран, как будто Йорвет сам этого не знал, и не по этому случаю они и устроили праздник сегодня. — Ты должен загадать желание на новый год. Или это южная традиция?

— Боюсь, что так и есть, — наконец собрался с мыслями Йорвет. — Не уверен, что у меня ещё остались какие-то желания.

— Ну, — подал пример Киаран, коснувшись руки Йорвета и сжимая его пальцы своими, — я вот хочу, чтобы ты перестал на меня смотреть.

Сердце Йорвета упало. Ну конечно.

Оказаться деликатно отвергнутым этим прекрасным эльфом, которому принадлежало сердце Йорвета, уже само по себе было прекрасным подарком.

— …и начал действовать, — закончил Киаран.

Йорвет, смутившись ещё сильнее и не веря услышанному, резко развернулся, чтобы взглянуть на собеседника. И тут Киаран буквально набросился на него.

Мягкие, идеальные губы прижались к пересеченному шрамом рту Йорвета; руки сжали пальцы Йорвета сначала нежно, бережно. Ладони Киарана, покрытые мозолями от лука и мечей, нежными, однако, вовсе не ощущались — это были руки существа, которое жило на войне, войной и было готово к смерти.

Всё в груди Йорвета сжалось при мысли об этом, пока внизу его живота вспыхнул и распространился жар. То, что происходило сейчас между ними, казалось лишь маленьким затишьем посреди войны, тихой бухтой, в которой он так отчаянно хотел укрыться во время шторма.

Через мгновение Киаран отстранился, но только для того, чтобы пересесть на колени Йорвета. Его глаза переливались изумрудами в слабом свете огня, на лице сияла широкая улыбка, не слишком вязавшаяся с изящной внешностью. 

— Я неправильно тебя понял? — лукаво поинтересовался Киаран —в его жизни не было случая, когда кто-то был не рад посадить его к себе на колени.

— Нет, — ожидаемо возразил Йорвет. — Я представлял себе, насколько коварным я кажусь.

— Твоё воображение, вне всякого сомнения, весьма очаровательное явление, — понизил голос Киаран, снова наклоняясь к нему.

Вся неуверенность Йорвета испарилась, когда Киаран вновь накрыл своими губами его губы. Йорвет зарылся пальцами в пряди волос молодого эльфа, притягивая его к себе и поглаживая затылок.

В ответ Киаран прильнул ещё ближе, согревая Йорвета своим теплом. Его губы разомкнулись; он приоткрыл рот и прошёлся языком вдоль шва на губе Йорвета, затем провёл им по губам, как бы уговаривая Йорвета открыть рот и поддаться навстречу теплу, мягкости и сладости.

Одной рукой Йорвет продолжал гладить Киарана по волосам, вторая уютно улеглась у молодого эльфа на бедро, прижимая его сильнее.

— Ты прекрасен, — прошептал Йорвет, когда они смогли прерваться.

— Как и ты, — ответил Киаран, и это прозвучало настолько искренне, что у Йорвета, который и хотел бы поспорить, перехватило дыхание. — Ты словно высечен из камня, — добавил Киаран со смешком.

— Только не для тебя, — наконец собрался с духом Йорвет. — Тебе я готов показаться и нежным, — признался он эльфу — тому, который нашёл его, помогал сохранять благоразумие и так много раз за столь короткое знакомство подсказывал нужное направление для того, чтобы дать выход его, Йорвета, ярости — и просто невероятно красивому.

Киаран легко поднялся на ноги, и Йорвет тут же подумал, что уже скучает по его теплу.

— Тогда пойдём, покажешься, —Киаран протянул ему руку.

Йорвет уцепился за изящную ладонь и почувствовал, как сердце наполняется надеждой.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа переведена для команды fandom The Witcher 2019  
> Бета - [little-ice](https://little-ice.diary.ru/)


End file.
